


Waking World

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites — Backstory [33]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Ben Solo, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben comforts Poe after a nightmare.





	Waking World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who’s been sick. Let’s say that this requires some context (here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435731) but it kind of popped into my head.

Even jolting awake in his bed, Poe looked around the room, trying to regain his feeling of at least being safe. He wasn’t in that strange torture chamber. That was at least a start. Ben was lying on his side, legs curled in, murmuring in his sleep, and Poe could take some comfort in his presence. Just the fact he was here at all was enough to make Poe grateful. 

Poe walked over to him, and tucked his feet under the blanket once again. He smiled, ran a hand through his husband’s hair. Ben practically purred at the touch. He stirred, murmured, “What time is it?”

”Zero four hundred.”

”What are you doing up?”

”Nightmare,” Poe said. 

“I could keep you company, if you want.”

Poe smiled. “Think the bed’s big enough for us both?”

Even getting into bed together, Poe sighed contentedly even as Ben drew him in close. Ben’s body practically felt like a shelter even as he held Poe. 

“Better?” Ben rumbled against his ear. 

“Yeah.” He was all but guarded in Ben’s arms, in his embrace. 

They slept together, Ben holding Poe, and they  took comfort in the fact that for the moment, they were safe. 


End file.
